


our own fairytale

by inkyscrivenings



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Beginnings, Coy Zhu ZanJin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sweet, ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two princes who met on the set of a historical drama and fell deeply in love...or the story of how Liu HaiKuan and Zhu ZanJin met, became boyfriends and then moved in together + quotes from The Little Prince!
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020





	our own fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> [ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020: Day 1 Prompts - Sparks, The Little Prince, Stolen Glances]
> 
> A/N: Disclaimer this is just how they met and fell in love in my mind. I tried to fit all the prompts into one piece of work and tied it together with snippets from my favourite interactions of the fox and the prince in The Little Prince, so it might be a bit of a mess but it speaks to my pretentious poetic soul 🤣🙈 Hope you guys enjoy!

**I.**

**_"Who are you?" asked the little prince, and added, "You are very pretty to look at."_ **

"Hello! My name is Zhu ZanJin."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Liu HaiKuan."

They met in the spring of 2018. Their first introduction having been at the table read for 'The Untamed' while they sat next to each other as their characters 'Lan XiChen' and 'Jin GuangYao/Meng Yao' for the first time.

Liu HaiKuan is surprised at how well they managed to get along with each other. He has always been one of the more quiet and reserved ones while on set and at times, he kept to himself not because he is arrogant or because he looked down on others but more so because he is afraid of embarrassing himself in front of others. For a Leo, Liu HaiKuan would consider himself on the more introverted side, until he meets someone he's comfortable with of course.

Zhu ZanJin on the other hand is a bright and inquisitive mind, full of ideas and thoughts that he shared most of the time with Liu HaiKuan. He seemed very much like a playful and restless spirit flitting about from corner to corner of the room just to meet with everyone whom he was playing a scene opposite with. Liu HaiKuan found him to be quite surprisingly outgoing and by the end of the first week, Zhu ZanJin is already friends with the likes of Ji Li who plays 'Nie HuaiSang' and Wang ZhuoCheng who plays 'Jiang Cheng' in the drama.

It felt for a moment like Liu HaiKuan was falling behind. He didn't have very many scenes with Zhu ZanJin in the beginning and he barely saw his co-star unless they were back in their shared hotel room. Even then, Zhu ZanJin would be having guests over and inviting him to join them. He felt very much like an outsider. Liu HaiKuan wanted to be alone with him, this bright ball of sunshine who had so suddenly collided into him and shattered the foundation of his world. Liu HaiKuan wanted to get to know Zhu ZanJin better.

Liu HaiKuan enjoyed it the most when they were rehearsing for their first scenes together.

Zhu ZanJin is short, much shorter than him and that's still when he wears platform shoes.

Liu HaiKuan finds their height difference to be...cute, endearing and almost ideal (if they were ever to get together that is). He'd never thought that his height would be a pointer for discussion or for that matter what started their friendship but somehow, it had. Liu HaiKuan felt a gentle tug upon his sleeve that morning and when he turns around there is Zhu ZanJin, with a bright warm smile gracing his delicate features and those ever-adorable dimples.

"HaiKuan- _ge_ , come! Let's compare heights."

Liu HaiKuan raised a brow in amusement, "Why? I'm clearly much taller than you!" he teases and Zhu ZanJin makes a face at him.

"I know! But I want to see how much taller, so just stand still, okay?"

"Alright."

Zhu ZanJin positions Liu HaiKuan in front of him and shuffles closer.

He stands so close that Liu HaiKuan can smell the soft subtle tones of cologne on Zhu ZanJin's skin and he feels slightly shy but also extremely happy to have Zhu ZanJin standing this close to him. Liu HaiKuan watches as his co-star raises his hand and places it above his head then Zhu ZanJin moves his hand in what he deems to be a straight line right across to Liu HaiKuan. He stops when his hand bumps against the bridge of Liu HaiKuan's nose gently. If Liu HaiKuan thought that he was nervous before then he's extremely nervous now.

Honestly, he shouldn't even be this nervous but as Zhu ZanJin looks up at him, all wide dark eyes and pretty long lashes fanning his cheeks accompanied by an astonishingly cute pout, Liu HaiKuan's mouth run's dry. Liu HaiKuan feels a tingling sensation course up his spine when Zhu ZanJin run's his finger up the bridge of his nose like its nothing like they're already good friends and this is normal. Zhu ZanJin traces a tiny path up to his forehead while Liu HaiKuan watches him.

Zhu ZanJin clicks his tongue softly, "I can't believe I still have this much taller to grow," he laments drawing back.

"I think you're the perfect height," Liu HaiKuan assures him, "Being this tall is no good."

Zhu ZanJin's little pout turns into a demure little smile, "HaiKuan- _ge,_ you're just being nice!"

"No. I really mean it. You're the perfect height," Liu HaiKuan replies with a smile looking down into pretty wide eyes framed by dark lashes. Zhu ZanJin is really the perfect height for him.

Zhu ZanJin lightly flicks his co-star's forehead, "HaiKuan- _gege_ you're such a tease with your sweet talk."

Before Liu HaiKuan can even begin to protest, the instructor claps her hands and comes over to them, "Alright, places the both of you! And whenever you're ready," she motions for Zhu ZanJin to start with his bow.

Zhu ZanJin lifts his hands in a graceful arc, clasps his fingers together and bows low before Liu HaiKuan.

"Very good! ZanJin you hold the position for one and two and..." the instructor motions for Liu HaiKuan who grabs Zhu ZanJin's arm.

"You don't have to bow so low," Liu HaiKuan delivers his lines.

Zhu ZanJin looks up almost slyly through his lashes and giving a tiny smirk while he winks at Liu HaiKuan playfully.

* * *

**II.**

**_"I am looking for friends. What does that mean--'tame'?"_ **

**_"It is an act too often neglected," said the fox. It means to establish ties."_ **

It isn't that much longer after that rehearsal before Liu HaiKuan finally gets to film his first scene together with Zhu ZanJin. He is excited beyond all measure. Yet on the set of the classroom in the Cloud Recesses, Liu HaiKuan watches from afar as Zhu ZanJin and Ji Li stand side by side heads bent together whispering away as the instructor taught the batch of actors and extras the proper position for the three bows. They practiced and giggled away with Zhu ZanJin disturbing Ji Li and the latter doing the same. Liu HaiKuan feels strangely jealous that they were already so close. He felt like he was being left behind in the dirt, forgotten and alone.

What happened to their first meeting in spring? Or the closeness that he'd felt towards his co-star the week before for that matter?

Liu HaiKuan stands across from Zhu ZanJin in full costume regalia now. This is their first full-dress rehearsal that they're having together and Liu HaiKuan has never seen anyone quite as beautiful as Zhu ZanJin. He is humble and demure to a fault playing the character of Meng Yao so well that Liu HaiKuan ends up mesmerised in that very moment, letting his hands linger upon the wooden gift box for longer than is necessary before he pulls away. He does not miss the way Zhu ZanJin's eyelashes flutter gracefully looking up to him and then looking back down so shyly as Liu HaiKuan intercepts the box from his hands.

He is thankful that the Director does not call for a cut later and even seemed to be pleased with the scene afterwards when they have a playback.

By mid-afternoon they have moved to the outdoors to film in the walkways outside the classroom setting.

They were just about to start filming, the Director had told them to get back into their starting places and while the Director had been talking, Liu HaiKuan had been staring at the single strand of Zhu ZanJin's hair billowing in the soft wind of the electric hand fan that he was holding. He had an itch to tuck that behind his co-star's ear. Whether the latter would allow him to do so was another matter entirely.

The only option was to try it out so when Zhu ZanJin turned to go and take his place, Liu HaiKuan stops him, "Xiao Zhu! Wait!"

Zhu ZanJin turns to him, "Who is Xiao Zhu!" he asks looking up to Liu HaiKuan in his pristine blue ensemble costume.

"You...is that okay?" Liu HaiKuan asks because he'd accidentally let slip the nickname he's created for Zhu ZanJin.

"Fine, only you can call me that HaiKuan- _gege_ ~" Zhu ZanJin replies as he scrunches up his nose pulling a little face.

Liu HaiKuan takes that moment to boldly reach out and tuck that strand of Zhu ZanJin's hair behind the soft curved shell of his ear and Zhu ZanJin's eyes widened, looking to him as shock and confusion registers upon his features.

_'Did he felt that little spark tingling through his skin too?'_ Liu HaiKuan wondered.

"I...just had to do that," Liu HaiKuan replies, "It was very distracting flying about like that."

Zhu ZanJin smiles so sweetly then and flutters his lashes while he gives a very dignified little bow of his head, "Thank you, Zewu-Jun," he teases as his cheeks brightly flushed with colour.

Liu HaiKuan felt his heart thud hard in his chest as he watches Zhu ZanJin run back to his starting position on the other side of the walkway his long hair flowing behind him and he knew then that he wanted to be friends...perhaps even more...

* * *

**III.**

**_"What must I do, to tame you?" asked the little prince._ **

**_"You must be very patient," replied the fox._ **

Slowly and surely, Zhu ZanJin begins to open up to him. Liu HaiKuan notices that his co-star started to stick to him more and more, spending time with him even outside their shared room so much so that everyone on set knew how they were almost inseparable. If they weren't found sitting together taking photos and selfies together, they could be found on set stealing glances even across the set when they were filming.

Liu HaiKuan didn't realise the intensity of their relationship until one night, after spending the night out together. When the alcohol had loosened lips and given him the courage to ask the one question he's been burning to know about.

Zhu ZanJin had crawled into his bed just after they had turned out the lights and decided to sleep. It was Zhu ZanJin who had snuggled up to his side with his back to him and Liu HaiKuan could feel the soft press of Zhu ZanJin's warmth against his arm.

"Xiao Zhu?" Liu HaiKuan calls out into the darkness.

"Hm?" came a sleepy mumbled reply, "You're not sleeping yet?"

"No."

A pause.

"I wanted to ask you something..."

Liu HaiKuan hears the shuffling of sheets and before he knows it, Zhu ZanJin's turned onto his other side, just to face him. Long lashes blink slowly at him in the near darkness of the room.

"Go ahead, HaiKuan- _gege,_ what do you want to know?" Zhu ZanJin asks him.

Liu HaiKuan's tongue feels thick, sticking to the roof of his mouth. Can he even ask such a question? Is he allowed to have feelings for Zhu ZanJin like this? What if he'd completely misread all the signs? What if Zhu ZanJin wasn't interested in him and he made a complete fool of himself by asking his question.

"HaiKuan- _gege_ are you going to ask or not?" Zhu ZanJin whines sleepily as he shuffles closer and burrows up against his arm, "I want to sleep you know...I don't want to look like a panda with dark circles under my eyes tomorrow..."

"Xiao Zhu are you...single?"

"Single?" Zhu ZanJin asks as he pulls back just a bit, propping himself up on one arm, "What do you mean?"

Liu HaiKuan struggles to find the right words, "Are you...seeing anyone?"

"I'm seeing you," Zhu ZanJin replies with a little giggle as he casually leans forward and puts his head on Liu HaiKuan's chest.

Liu HaiKuan stills at the heaviness upon his chest as Zhu ZanJin nuzzles against him. Liu HaiKuan blames Zhu ZanJin's behaviour on the alcohol. He blames his own answering reaction of a hot flash of heat in his belly on the alcohol too.

"What about you?" Zhu ZanJin asks already draping one leg about Liu HaiKuan and grinding none too subtly up against his hip, "Are you seeing someone?"

Liu HaiKuan lets out a shuddery groan as Zhu ZanJin's soft mewls of pleasure filled his ears.

"No..."

Zhu ZanJin laughs a sultry, velvety sound as he moves now to sit astride Liu HaiKuan.

"That's good," Zhu ZanJin purrs, "That's very good."

Liu HaiKuan's hands settle on Zhu ZanJin's slender little waist, "Xiao Zhu, just what are you planning?" he asks because it seemed his simple question had awakened this little seductress sitting astride him right now and rocking into his body like that.

Zhu ZanJin smiled his pretty little smile and leans in to capture Liu HaiKuan's lips in a heated and slow kiss, "My plan? It's simple," he confesses while leaning in to place his lips by Liu HaiKuan's ears, "I want you to treat me real good tonight, HaiKuan- _gege~_ "

And as if that wasn't obvious enough, Zhu ZanJin starts to work his hips very, _very_ purposefully.

* * *

**IV.**

**_"It would have been better to come back at the same hour," said the fox. "If, for example, you come at four o'clock in the afternoon, then at three o'clock I shall begin to be happy."_ **

It isn't long before word of their relationship begins to spread amongst the cast members. Subtle rumours and hints that Liu HaiKuan and Zhu ZanJin aren't as 'distant' as they seem to pretend to be while on stage or during promotions for the series. The entire cast knows about the true depth of their relationship but they keep it well under wraps just like how they keep the two main leads Xiao Zhan and Wang YiBo's true relationship under wraps.

Liu HaiKuan knows that he's been a bit too close to Zhu ZanJin lately. He loves spending almost every minute with his Xiao Zhu but of course they couldn't be that close under the public eye. Management didn't like that, so at times they were split up and there is no choice but for the two of them to act like strangers. For the purposes of that, they had been booked separate rooms as well but that didn't stop Liu HaiKuan from visiting Zhu ZanJin every night.

They'd established a routine of sorts.

11.30pm every night, Liu HaiKuan would be outside Zhu ZanJin's door.

By 11pm he's all dressed up and ready and the excitement is bubbling through his veins at the thought of going to Zhu ZanJin's room, knocking on his door to be welcomed with the brightest smile in all the Earth.

Zhu ZanJin too has become accustomed to their little nightly routine.

By 11.15 he's all nicely showered and trying his best to sit still and not pace while waiting for Liu HaiKuan to come over. As the seconds tick by, Zhu ZanJin can feel the excitement building until he finally jumps when there's the softest set of knocks upon his door.

"Xiao Zhu, it's m—"

"Hello," Zhu ZanJin whispers as he jumps right up into Liu HaiKuan's arms as soon as the latter steps into the hallway of his hotel room and the door has shut behind him.

"Hello," Liu HaiKuan whispers as his arms wrap about Zhu ZanJin's smaller body that's clinging tight to him right now, "I've missed you."

Zhu ZanJin sighs softly burying his face in his lover's neck, "I've missed you more," he confesses as he lets his hands tangle in Liu HaiKuan's hair, cradling the back of his head and gently scratching and massaging his scalp.

"I missed you the most."

And Liu HaiKuan really did. He doesn't want to think about what would happen when all this is over. They hadn't spoken about it but it's the overhanging topic and Liu HaiKuan knows that their time together is slowly and surely coming to an end.

* * *

**V.**

**_"Men have forgotten this truth," said the fox. "But you must not forget it. You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed."_ **

The wrap party for finishing the filming of The Untamed comes in the form of a celebratory dinner at the hotel near the filming studio.

They'd taken a photo together with the director as an almost full cast and Liu HaiKuan feels the reality of it all slowly beginning to set in as Ji Li kind of tries to make light of their situation with his little jokes about how they're all just going to be spending nights sleeping over at each other's houses for the next few months or so.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it? If we lived together?" Zhu ZanJin asks lightly nudging Liu HaiKuan as they entered the restaurant.

"It would be nice," Liu HaiKuan replies.

Again, there is yet another question dying to be asked and hanging from the tip of his tongue. All through dinner, Zhu ZanJin and Liu HaiKuan are inseparable talking and laughing and smiling at each other. It's as though they were doing all they could to take advantage of the precious few moments of time that they would be spending together before they all went their separate ways tomorrow.

In between dinner and conversation, Zhu ZanJin feels the comforting press of Liu HaiKuan's leg against his own under the table and he smiles softly, returning the same little nudge. He wonders if Liu HaiKuan would ask him anything special tonight because...Zhu ZanJin had something special to ask him...only he feels like he probably shouldn't.

As the dinner plates are cleared and their glasses start to fill with alcohol, Liu HaiKuan grabs Zhu ZanJin's elbow, pulling him in just so that he can whisper in his ear, "Meet me in the hotel's garden in five minutes," Liu HaiKuan tells him and then he leaves.

Zhu ZanJin waits for that agonizing five minutes to pass and as soon as they're up, he hurriedly sneaks out of the restaurant before anyone else can notice. Anxiety churns in his stomach as he hurries down the hallway, following the signs towards the garden. When Zhu ZanJin gets there though, that anxiety fades and his stomach does that little flip every time he sees Liu HaiKuan.

"What's with all this secrecy?" Zhu ZanJin asks as he clasps his hands behind his back, walking up in a straight line to Liu HaiKuan who is just standing there looking all mysterious-like and cool with his cap pulled low over his face.

Liu HaiKuan smiles as he holds out a hand to Zhu ZanJin, "Walk with me?"

Zhu ZanJin indulges him with a wide beaming smile as he slips his hand into Liu HaiKuan's larger warmer one, "Alright."

Liu HaiKuan leads Zhu ZanJin out into the hotel's garden. It's quiet at this time of the night. The lights on the path help to guide their way. There's a little water fountain with a bench nearby and Liu HaiKuan walks them both over to sit down on the bench. He doesn't even have to say anything before Zhu ZanJin curls up to him, hugging his arm and putting his head upon his shoulder.

The silence drags on between them before Zhu ZanJin says very softly, "Will we still...be friends...when all this is over?"

"No," Liu HaiKuan replies, "We won't be friends."

"Oh...I see..." Zhu ZanJin answers and he can feel the crushing sadness start to shatter his fragile heart.

"We won't be friends because...I'd like us to be more," Liu HaiKuan hurriedly confesses when he hears Zhu ZanJin's soft sniffles. "I want to take responsibility for you and...I want you to be mine. I want you to be my boyfriend."

"HaiKuan- _gege_ are you pulling my leg?" Zhu ZanJin asks as he looks up at Liu HaiKuan with large, teary doe-eyes.

"No. I mean it," Liu HaiKuan replies, "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Zhu ZanJin nods as his tears stream gracefully down his cheeks, "If that's the case then...HaiKuan- _gege_ will you...move in with me? I have a house in Beijing and...well...it's lonely living alone, I have a spare room which we can convert to a room for you so—"

"I'll move in with you but I don't want to sleep in the spare room," Liu HaiKuan tells his boyfriend, "I want to sleep with you," he finishes as he puts his cap on Zhu ZanJin's head.

"Disgusting!" Zhu ZanJin mutters as his cheeks heat while he adjusts Liu HaiKuan's cap on his head.

"Hey, you're my boyfriend now what's so disgusting about that?"

Zhu ZanJin pushes back Liu HaiKuan's cap just a little so that he can look up at him unobstructed, "Everything," Zhu ZanJin whispers but he's smiling as he lets his hands cup Liu HaiKuan's face just to draw his boyfriend in for a sweet, soft kiss.

Liu HaiKuan could not have been any happier — well except maybe in a few years time when he asks Zhu ZanJin to become his husband.


End file.
